Just another story
by dracoluver4ever
Summary: Hermione and Draco are heads....stuck in the same common room. Well, lets just say that dares are more than they seem sometimes
1. Hogwarts train

Hermione Granger arrived at King's Cross at 10:52. Not wanting to miss the Hogwart's train, she ran through the platform and hoped on the train, thinking that she would see Harry and Ron later. She dragged her trunk down the train looking for an empty compartment. When she reached the last compartment, she spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting there. She smiled and walked in.  
  
"Hey," Hermione beamed.  
  
"Hi," Ginny was the only one that responded, Harry and Ron started, jaws on the floor. Ginny snapped her fingers in front of their faces, making them jump.  
  
"Wow 'Mione, you look....hot," Harry stated. Hermione's hair was no longer bushy, it fell softly around her face in curls. Her body was perfected from exercising...and maturing.  
  
"I'm glad," she smirked, "I'm also sorry but I have to go to the front for Head Girl duties, are either of you guys Head Boy?"  
  
"Nope," Ron said, trying hard not to stare at Hermione.  
  
"Oh well, I just hope its someone I know. Gotta go right now, I'll be back in a few," and Hermione left.  
  
She made her way up to the front compartment and slide the door opened, hoping to see who the Head Boy was, but no one was there.  
  
Hermione sighed, seeing a two cream colored envelopes laying on a table, one labeled Head Girl, the other, Head Boy. She picked up her envelope and ripped it open. Her duties were instructed in the envelope which read:  
  
Hermione Granger,  
  
Congratulation on becoming Head Girl. Your duties will be to patrol the halls from 9:00 until necessary. You will help the prefects during class hours if help is needed. You will be able to take away house points and give detentions when needed. You will also be sharing a common room with the Head Boy. Hope you enjoy your new position.  
  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonnagall  
  
Minerva McGonnagall  
  
Hermione sighed to herself again, she was hoping that the letter would tell her who the Head Boy was. 'Oh well, I'll just have to wait until I go the common room," she thought to herself.  
  
She walked back to the back compartment. She slid the door open and sat herself beside of Ron.  
  
"So who's the Head Boy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, he wasn't in there," Hermione replayed.  
  
"Oh well," Ron said and he, Harry, and Ginny started a conversation about quidditch. Hermione, who had never really liked the sport, pulled out one of her school book.  
  
Right as she opened the book, the compartment door slid open, and in came the Draco Malfoy, the person who Hermione least wanted to see.  
  
She looked up from her book, getting ready to comment, but was speechless. Malfoy's body was toned nicely, obviously from quidditch, and his hair was no longer gelled to where it was unmovable movible, it hung loosely around his face.  
  
"Look who it is, the Golden Trio," Malfoy said, not looking at anyone, but following Hermione's gaze. She noticed this and gathered her composure.  
  
"Unless you have something important to say, then leave" she snapped.  
  
"Well actually, I did," he said, undressing her with his eyes, "but you obviously don't want to hear it, but you'll find out soon enough," and with that, he sauntered out into the hall. 'Damn, she looks good' he thought to himself.  
  
"What the hell did he mean by that?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Nevermind him, he's just trying to get under our skin," Hermione declared, and went back to reading, but she couldn't get Malfoy's body out of her mind. 


	2. The common room

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot shakes head sadly  
  
A/N Thx to ButterflyFyre, Pirate T, dracolov, and lilypearl for reviewing...I was hoping for more,  
but I wanted to start another chapter, hope you enjoy it.  
  
and thx to Applescm for pointing out my mistake, i didnt even think about it, it wont happen again   
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny hopped off the Hogwarts train trying not to get soaked by the pouring rain. They made their way over to an empty carriage and filed in.  
  
They all sat in silence as the carriage made its way up to the castle and finally came to a halt. They walked into the Great Hall and made their way over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione watched as the first years filed in, waiting to be sorted, occasionally glancing over to the Slytherin table, just to meet a pair of ice blue eyes, and then she would quickly look away.  
  
After the first years were seated at their rightful tables, Dumbledor stood up.  
  
"There is a time and place for everything," he said, "but now is neither the time nor the place for a speech, so, tuck in!"  
  
"Let's eat," Ron said and started pilling his plate full.  
  
Someone tapped Hermione lightly on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and saw Professor McGonnagall standing there. "Mrs. Granger, I need to speak with you after dinner," and she walked away.  
  
"Wonder what that was about," Harry said  
  
"Probably about my new common room," Hermione replied.  
  
"ohwengoanartacice," Ron said looking at Harry.  
  
"Ronald, that's disgusting, swallow before you speak," Hermione said with the look of disgusted on her face.  
  
Ron swallowed and then looked at Hermione, "Sorry," then looked back at Harry,  
"So when are we gonna start practice?" He asked, since Harry had become the quidditch team captain over the summer.  
  
"Umm, not sure, I'm gonna talk to McGonnagall about it,"  
  
"Well, I'm off," Hermione stood up.  
  
"But you hardly ate!" Harry protested.  
  
"I wasn't that hungry, and besides, I want to know what McGonnagall wants. I'll see you later," and Hermione walked off.  
  
She walked into McGonnagall's office and sat down in a chair across from her.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you Mrs. Granger that your common room will be on the fourth floor. The picture of a wine glass with be the portal whole and your password is flying pigs, but you can change it later if you want," she said, "You are excused."  
  
"Thanks Professor," and Hermione walked out the door. She made her way up to the fourth floor and gave the password to the wine glass. The picture swung open revealing a beautiful common room. Hermione stepped in, amazed. There were two mahogany desks, a large brick fireplace, and comfy looking couches placed haphazardly.  
  
'Wow' she thought to herself, hoping that her room was just as great.  
  
She looked to the left and saw a door with a picture of a snake on it and then looked to the right and saw a picture of a lion.  
  
'Great,' she thought, 'the Head Boy is a Slytherin, but this is still gonna be my year, and walked into her room.'  
  
It was magnificently decorated. She had a canopy bed, a small bookshelf, a window seat, a dresser in the corner, and a door which she supposed led to the bathroom. Her room was decorated it red and gold. She walked to the door and opened it. It had two sinks, a shower on the side and a toilet, but what amazed her the most was the bathtub in the middle of the room which looked like a swimming pool. It had at least one hundred golden taps across the edge.  
  
She heard the portal whole open the close, and walked into the common room to see the Head Boy standing there.  
  
"Malfoy," she hissed.  
  
"Mudblood," he replied with his famous smirk on his face, and walked over to a couch and sat down.  
  
"Okay," she said, sitting down on a couch across from him, "we need to..." but she stopped seeing a letter on the coffee table between the couches addressed to both of them. She reached over and opened it.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger,  
  
I'm glad that you have both been appointed Head Boy and Girl. I am sure that your heads have given you instructions, but I have a favor to ask of you, I would like you to make a truce and forget your differences. I am hoping that this will help your houses see that people of different houses can become friends. Do enjoy your new position.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledor  
  
Hermione read the letter aloud.  
  
"Ha, the muggle-loving fool wants us to become friends," Malfoy said.  
  
"I think it's possible, if you would stop being a self-loving, muggle-hating,  
Slytherin Prince," Hermione said matter-of-factly, noticing how tightly his shirt fit, showing off his nice body.  
  
"Fine, if you stop being a bookworm, know-it-all, Gryffendor Princess," Malfoy said, also noticing Hermione's body.  
  
"A truce then," Hermione looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine," and with that, they walked to their separate rooms.  
  
A/N Okay, I really hate this chapter, it will get better. So I'm making this story up as I go so the plot might change. Im having serious writers block right now so if you have any suggestions tell me. Please review, thx!! 


	3. Potions class

A/N Thx to Applescm, dracolov, WolfessInloveWithDraco, bananaspliters, HPfan 4ever, SeptEmbeRzChiLd, and runnerchick102 for reviewing  
  
"Okay," Hermione said to herself as she gathered up her books for class the next day, "all I have to do is be nice to Malfoy, that's not gonna be hard." She walked into the common room and say Malfoy standing by one of the desks,  
piling up his own books.  
  
"Um, hi Mal- Draco," Hermione said as Draco turned around.  
  
"Hi....Hermione," he said, looking at her lips, wondering what it would feel like to kiss her. 'Oh God, this is not good,' he thought, 'I can't, I repeat, can't be attracted to Granger!!!'  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, was thinking that it might not be as bad as she thought it was, 'I mean, he is in the Order now and he did help fight the battle against Voldemort, maybe this can work.  
  
"So, umm, class..." Draco said.  
  
"Right, potions," Hermione headed toward the portal hole.  
  
"Right," and they walked out of the common room together.  
  
As they made their way down to the dungeons, they were completely silent, both lost in the thought of being friends with their enemy for the past six years.  
  
They entered the potions classroom and took their seats.  
  
"Attention everyone," Snape said as he burst into the room, bringing total silence whether he liked it or not "today we will brewing a potion of most complexity. Do pay attention, especially those who can't even concoct the simplest of potions," Snape continued, pointedly looking at Neville. "I will be partnering you up," he walked over to his desk and picked up a slip of parchment, " Potter and Parkinson, Wesley and Bulstrode, Granger and Malfoy...," Hermione groaned inwardly as her potions master continued to read the list.  
  
"You will have until the end of the week to finish this....Well, what are you waiting for, BEGIN," Snape tapped to board and instructions appeared.  
  
Hermione moved all of her stuff over to Malfoy's table, seeing that he wasn't about to move. "Okay," she said,  
sitting down beside him, "this will probably take a while to brew, so I think we should work on it after classes so we can get finished with it."  
  
"Why, aren't you eager to spend time with me," Draco whined, giving Hermione his best puppy-dog eyes. Hermione blushed briefly, not meeting Draco's eyes. "You go get the ingredients," she said changing the subject and watched as he walked off. 'Nice arse,' she thought. The two worked in harmony the rest of the class, oblivious to the many pairs of eyes that were on them.  
  
"Okay, so we'll meet back here around five, I don't think we could do it in the common room, we wouldn't have the resources," Hermione said to Draco as they walked out of potions class.  
  
"Yea, I'll see you then," he said and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
"What was up with that," Ron said as he and Harry came up on either side of her.  
  
"What was what," she replied, unusually happy.  
  
"Were you just talking to Malfoy!?!?"  
  
"Well, yea, you see, he's really not that bad, once you talk to him," she couldn't keep from smiling, something about Malfoy made her feel light headed.  
  
"Maybe we should take her to Madame Pomphrey," Harry said jokingly, trying to look as serious as he could, then burst out laughing, "Oh come on Ron, were like seventeen now, lighten up, and we know he's not for Voldemort, he joined the Order, so he can't be completely bad."  
  
"Yeah, but, but," Ron stammered, lost for words.  
  
"A little interhouse friendship never hurt anyone Ron, now loosen up, we have Charms next," she said, looping her arms through his and Harry's, practically skipping to class.  
  
"Oh my God, Drakie, were you actually talking to that Gryffendor bitch?" Pansy Parkinson squealed, clinging on to Draco.  
  
"The better question, Pansy, would be 'Am I actually talking to the Slytherin slut,' so why don't you just go fuck off," he replied, pushing her off of him. Pansy looked slightly offended then huffed up and walked deliberately towards some sixth year, trying to look seducing, which only managed to make her look like she had a carrot stuck up her arse.  
  
'Hermione, God she looks so good and I guess she's kinda all right....,' he thought while walking to Transfiguration class, 'she will be mine this year,' and all through class, he plotted on ways to be alone with her.  
  
A/N So sorry for not updating sooner...I've been really busy and I know this chappie is even shorted than the other two, but im trying, I really am. I'm still not sure how this is gonna work Please review 


	4. Potion's project

A/N thx to Applescm, sniperchick-01, HPfan 4ever, and lilred-07 for the great reviews. Plz constructive criticism is welcome. Well....enjoy.  
  
'Duh,' Draco thought that evening after classes, 'Potions, we'll be all alone for the evening, a plan and a little Malfoy charm should work,' then laughing evilly.  
  
'Where is he,' Hermione sat in the potions dungeon next to the cauldron she and Draco had left there earlier, 'he should have been here five minutes ago,' she checked her watch.  
  
Just as she thought that, she heard the door open and saw Draco saunter in with his usual Malfoy pride.  
  
"Your late," she commented  
  
"Fashionably," he smirked.  
  
"Well were not here to be fashionable, were here to get finished with this project," she turned to lay out the ingredients, "this shouldn't take long, we got most of it finished during class."  
  
"Well too bad, I was hoping to spend a little more time with you," he was right against her back, so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, making her shiver.  
  
"Well," she turned around, trying to keep control while pushing him away gently, "as much as I know you would like to spend time with me," she smirked, amazed by her own wit, "we still have to get this finished."  
  
"Fine, we'll finish this later, and only because I want to get a good grade in potions," he walked back up behind her and kissed her lightly on the cheek, then turned to walk to the opposite side of the cauldron.  
  
"Okay, I have the directions here somewhere," Hermione checked her bag, "Aha, now, we left off at step five,  
right?"  
  
"Ummm, yeah"  
  
"Okay, so you go get the porcupine quill," she ordered.  
  
'Okay, this is good, the potion will only take about thirty minutes, and I know she doesn't object to me touching her,  
tonight is gonna be perfect,' Draco smiled to himself as he walked over to collect the ingredients.  
  
"Okay, were finished," Hermione announced happily about 45 minutes later, "I'll just bottle a little bit of this up and we can be on our merry way."  
  
"Good," he said while smiling to himself, his plan was perfect, she would be forced to spend time with him...all alone.  
  
Hermione scooped up some of the potion in a flask, labeled in, and placed it in her bag. "Well, I'll see you later, I'm gonna go to the Gryffendor Common room, thought I would spend some time there," she said as she walked towards the door. She turned the door knob and pulled, but the door wouldn't budge. "Ahh," she complained, and pulled out her wand, "Alohamora," she pointed her wand at the door knob, but she didn't hear the satisfying click she usually did when she used the charm. She reached out and pulled the knob again, but still, the door wouldn't budge.  
  
'Ah, I love the Colloportus Charm, it always works,' Draco thought, 'This is working just the way I thought it would.'  
  
"It....won't....move," she said, between her turns and pulls of the door knob.  
  
"Are you sure," he said, faking his concern.  
  
"Do I look sure to you," she said frowning.  
  
"Fine, well just have to wait here until someone comes, all alone," he smirked.  
  
"Yea, all alone," she had caught on to his plan, hearing the laughter in his fake concered voice, 'Two can play at this game,' she thought.  
  
She walked up to him, looking innocent, and ran her finger down his shirt, making him tingle beneath her touch, "All alone," she repeated in a whisper  
  
He pressed her up against the cold stone wall with his hands on her shoulders. "Your mine," he said, only soft enough for him to hear, then pressed his lips softly against her, restraining himself at first, them begin for entrance once he was sure she would let him. She parted her lips willingly, letting him explore her mouth, making her groan inwardly.  
  
He moved his hands down to her waist, getting ready to move up her shirt until he felt her hand on his chest, gently pushing him away. "Enough for right now," she breathed heavily as she stood on her tip-toes, considering he was a bit taller than her, and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Now if you don't mind, I would like you to open the door, I know you did it," she smiled.  
  
"Fine, but this will be finished" he said lightly and walked over to the door and said the counter charm. The door swung open and Hermione walked out, waving slightly over her shoulder as she walked toward the Gryffendor tower. 'Man, that felt good,' she thought, 'not like the kisses with Seamus, those were enjoyable enough, but there just weren't any fireworks, but with Draco...,' she made her way toward the Gryffendor tower, not really watching where she was going, her feet taking the path she had walked many times, her mind still on the kiss. 'I'm still amazed that I stayed in control, that I didn't get carried away...hmmmm," she reached the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Coropulusian," she walked into the common room as the portrait opened. Noticing Harry and Ron playing chess in the corner and went to sit beside them. She plopped down on the couch with a blank look on her face.  
  
"You alright?" Ginny had just sat down beside of her.  
  
"Umm...yea, well...I.....I sorta....ummm....kissed Draco," she said, a little flushed.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?!" Ron stood up, knocking the chess board over, sending the angry chess-people flying.  
  
"Calm down Ron, why do you have to have such a temper," Harry, always the calm one is situations like this,  
chuckled, "You knew this was gonna happen!"  
  
"You knew!?" Hermione questioned, "How could you know!?"  
  
"Only an idiot couldn't see it, I mean, everyone in Potions class saw the way you were looking at each other," Harry replied simply.  
  
"Shit, now every ones gonna think were 'romantically' involved, or whatever you wanna call it," she huffed, not knowing what to do. 'I can't handle every one knowing, I know were going to be friends, I thought that was going far enought, but now this, what am I gonna do,' she thought.  
  
"Well, umm, hate to break this to ya, but you kinda are....aren't you?" Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Yes....sorta, but I wasn't planning on telling anyone anytime soon!" she shouted, bringing attention to her from several people, she stared at them, silently threatening to put them all in detention if they didn't turn around, which worked, but she could tell that the noise level had decreased greatly, everyone listening in on their conversation,  
wanting to know what had caused their calm, level-headed, precious Hermione to yell.  
  
"If you don't mind," she said turning around again, and the different conversations started up again.  
  
She stood up and started toward the portal hole, "Where are you going?" Ron was picking up his chess peices.  
  
"I really don't know," and she left  
  
A/N This is my longest chappie so far, and my favorite. It was just so easy to write, hope you guys enjoy it. Plz Review 


End file.
